


The Nigh Is Coming To An End

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Cute, Death, End of the World, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, alternative universe, everyone dies, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's November 24th 2076 and the end is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nigh Is Coming To An End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. So, so sorry.
> 
> I wrote this to try and cure the writers block I had for my other fic which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3620376/chapters/7991886)

“I guess this is it,” Gerard said in a teary voice, but somehow forced a smile.

“I guess it is. I can’t believe it’s actually happening right now. I thought it would be fun, or an adventure at least… nothing like this.” Frank said softly while reaching for Gerard’s hands in the dark and squeezing them lightly.

They couldn’t see anything around them. Neither of them had any idea how long it had been dark, because without the sun they had no concept of time. For all the knew it could’ve been three in the morning or eleven at night, it was all the same to them. They both knew of certain that it hadn’t been weeks yet… The last remaining light they had was from the fires, but had died down, leaving small burning embers. The air around the was dense and thick with smoke, making it hard to breath without nearly coughing up a lung. Gerard was sure that it wouldn’t be long before something more toxic than just smoke would get into the air.

“Remember when we were younger and everyone thought the world was going to end, but it didn’t? We were disappointed because we set up my basement to be ‘end of the world’ proof, too. Our parents laughed at us for being so prepared for it. We saved cans and tins to put down there and I’m sure by the end of the year we had enough food to last six months at least,” Gerard laughed, holding Frank’s hands back tighter.

Frank hissed at the increase in pressure as he must have burnt or scratched his hands while trying to escape the fires.

“I remember that,” Frank spoke. “We had it all planned out, we knew where we’d go, where we’d meet up and how to fight off a zombie apocalypse, if one was to happen. We were so _naïve_. We got our knowledge from over dramatized films we loved. They wouldn’t get much money from filming darkness,” Frank said while gesturing around them.

Gerard hummed and stayed silent.

They’d announced it on the news only a week before but no one took them seriously. The rumour of the world apparently ending in 2053 had made the people who believed in it become sceptics. No one thought it would happen, and certainly not a suddenly as it had done.

Once they were told, there wasn’t much people could do. Unlike a tsunami, flood or hurricane, people couldn’t escape it. It wasn’t they could move anywhere to avoid it. It was happening and no one could stop it.

The government tried to calm down the population by telling them how they were getting it all under control, but it was a lie. Multiple scientists released data on how they were going to stop the impending doom. Some people bought it but Frank and Gerard didn’t. They lied through their teeth and they knew it. Their main concern was to keep people as relaxed as possible by not telling them what was going to happen.

The media exaggerated the events to come. They predicted people coming back from the dead, infestation of rodents and whatever else they came up with as a ploy to sell as many issues as they could in the time left.

The exact time was never confirmed. However, they set a date: November 24th 2076.

Gerard felt his eyes well up as he remembered they were going to die and there was nothing they could do. He let the hopeless feeling wash over his body as he left out a shaky sigh.

Frank heard Gerard’s slightly distressed sigh and edged closer towards him. Once they were close enough, Frank took his hands from Gerard’s and wrap them around the other man’s back, hugging him tightly.

“Don’t be scared, Gee,” Frank tried to comfort him.

“How can I not be, Frank? We’re going to _die_ soon,” he sobbed into Frank’s shoulder, shaking violently.

Frank couldn’t tell him that they weren’t going to die in a matter of days, if not hours. He couldn’t tell him that they’d be alright and they’d go back to their small apartment in the city as it had collapsed and burnt away hours ago, only leaving bits of rubble behind.

Frank pulled him even closer, rubbing little circles in his back and murmuring incomprehensible words into his boyfriend’s ear.

“I know, sugar, I know…” he admitted, holding back the tears. “But let’s not dwell on the negative things now. Do you remember when we first kissed?” Frank asked.

Frank felt Gerard lift his head from his shoulder and he guessed he was looking at him.

“I do, but tell me. I want to hear your perspective.”

“We must’ve been no older than fourteen or fifteen then and you were staying over at my house because we’d just seen some band live. I don’t remember the name but they were awful,” Frank sadly laughed. “And then we got drunk.”

“So drunk,” Gerard giggled.

Frank ducked his head and blushed even though Gerard couldn’t see. “Yeah. Probably too drunk come to think about it… Well, anyway, we were sitting in my room and my mom had gone out earlier. We had the whole house to ourselves but we still stayed in my cramped, smelly room,” Frank shook his head in dismay.

“Your room was cute. I liked it,” Gerard interrupted and rested his head on Frank’s chest.

“’Course you did,” Frank laughed again. “After we got wasted we both talked and talked about whatever came into our drunk minds. I’m sure you admitted that you had a crush on someone from _Star Wars_ that night as well.”

Frank felt Gerard shrug, “he’s cute though. You can’t deny it.”

“Sure,” Frank spoke in a low voice, kissing Gerard’s nose lightly. “We were just laughing at anything and then I slipped up and probably said a bit _too_ much.”

“A bit too much,” Gerard snorted, “you said you’d fuck me against the wall if I was gay.”

“Whatever,” Frank coughed. He momentarily forgot where they were when he was reliving their memories. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. It wouldn’t be too long before it started to suffocate them.

“But then you kissed me, remember? You didn’t warn me, you just went straight for it!”

“So what? I found you attractive, we were both drunk and had just been to a shitty concert. Do you really think I was in the right mind to make rational discisons?” Frank quipped, punching Gerard playfully on the arm.

Gerard coughed and shook his head.

“I’m glad I did kiss you. It wasn’t like you’d make a move on me,” Frank thought aloud.

“I didn’t think I was attracted to you then, idiot,” he chuckled.

Frank hummed and hugged Gerard again. He wanted to keep close to him now as the time they had left was getting less and less with every passing minute.

“Frank?” Gerard said in a hoarse voice, “how much longer do you think we have left?”

Frank looked ahead of him into the pitch black. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t want to believe it. All he wanted was to wake up in their bed with this legs wrapped around Gerard’s, not allowing him to move.

“I’m… I’m not too sure, love,” Frank replied, voice cracking midway through his response.

Gerard stayed quiet before for a while, thinking about what he could ask next. “Do you think we’re the only people left alive on Earth?”

Frank stayed silent, pondering for a while. If they weren’t the last alive, they were certainly in the minority. “I don’t know about that one either, Gerard.”

“It would be kind of tragically romantic if we were,” Gerard thought out loud.

“Were what?”

“The last people alive. It’s tragically beautiful and romantic. Like a massive movie cliché – two people in love and being the last people still left in this wasteland.”

“’eh, guess so. But we can repopulate the word again because there might be some biological problems, y’know?” Frank said, trying to lighten the mood.

They both laughed which turned into both men coughing.

“Can it just be over with now?” Gerard groaned.

“No,” Frank said firmly. “Bury your face in my shirt if you have to. You can’t give up now.”

“It isn’t like we’re going-“

“Shhh.”

“We’re not-“

“Hush.”

“But we aren’t-“

“Shut the fuck up, Gerard. Being negative isn’t going to get us anywhere, is it?” Frank said, forcing a happy tone in his voice. He knew there was no hope left but if he denied it for long enough, perhaps something could save them.

“Okay then, grumpy. Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today,” he tried to laugh.

It was getting noticeably hotter now. On the news, they’d mentioned that the sun would come closer to the earth, increasing the temperature to an un-survivable heat. They didn’t specify how long or hot it would become, but both men felt it becoming stuffier.

Frank felt the atmosphere become desperate again as Gerard squirmed around. He quickly thought of anything to break the tension consuming them. “Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?” he said in a flirtatious tone, deliberately getting the phrase wrong.

“You said it wrong. It’s meant to be ‘is it getting hot in here or is it-‘,” Gerard said, before it struck him, “ _oh_ ,” he laughed. “Why is it getting so hot? Isn’t it meant to be winter?” he complained.

“I know, love. But remember when the people on the news said the sun would get closer to us?”

Gerard nodded.

“That’s what’s happening now. It’ll get too hot for us to live soon…” Frank said, feeling the tears start to trickle down is face.

“Will it… will it hurt?” Gerard asked innocently. Frank wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was playing dumb or genuinely didn’t know what was going on. Deep down, Frank hope Gerard didn’t know what was going, it would save him the distress.

“No, darling. It won’t hurt,” he reassured his boyfriend.

Frank had to admit that it was getting too hot now. They were dressed in the warmest clothes like the government had suggested, but maybe it wasn’t the best option.

“Maybe we should take off our coats?” Frank suggested, helping Gerard’s arm out of his. He felt Gerard shudder. Perhaps he wasn’t as ignorant as Frank had first thought.

Frank didn’t know how to help. He couldn’t tell Gerard that it was going to be okay and that he would fix it because he couldn’t. No one could. They were alone in an abandoned world. It was probably a good thing that it was dark because it meant that they couldn’t see the corpses lying around them.

“It’s okay, baby, don’t be scared. We’ll be okay. Don’t worry,” he whispered, trying to comfort Gerard but also himself. Frank tried so sigh but his breath was caught in his throat, making him sputter.

“Frank?” Gerard said in concern.

“I’m fine, trust me.”

“I’m scared. So fucking scared…” Gerard said in a short sob.

“I know… Try and sleep, okay? I know it’s warm but sleeping makes everything better, right? I’ll even sing to you if you want. It’s really quiet too.”

Gerard nodded and shuffled down into a laying position.

Frank tried to gather as much breath as he could before starting to sing.

“ _And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground. And if they get me take this spike to my heart…_ ”

It didn’t take long for Gerard to drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

While he slept, the smoke started to increase as other objects around him caught on fire. Frank started to wonder which way of dying would be more painful: burning to death via fire or overheating and dying of dehydration.

Frank started to kiss Gerard’s head repeatedly, feeling his tears drip into the other man’s hair. He didn’t want to cry but it was the only option he had.

They had planned their future together. Once they had they money, they were going to find a larger townhouse with a large garden for a dog as Frank had always wanted some kind of pet. Gerard would have an art room, where he could draw for hours on end without being disturbed by Frank or the dog. It sounded perfect – _too_ perfect.

He started to hug Gerard closer but not too close in case it woke him up. Frank thought it would be nicer if Gerard died while he was asleep.

The tears poured from his eyes when he realised that not only he would die, that Gerard would too. It broke his heart to think that such a talented and loving man would be lost along with the dying planet they called their home.

Frank guessed there wasn’t much longer now. The air around him started to smell…different, almost toxic and the temperature was still increasing dramatically.

Just as he was about to say his goodbyes to Gerard, he felt his boyfriend stir beside him. He looked in Gerard’s general direction before he felt a pair of lips touch his gently.

“Is it nearly over with? You know I don’t like the heat,” Gerard laughed sadly.

Frank let out a shaky breath before nodding, “not too much longer now, baby.”

He heard his boyfriend exhale too. “Frank?”

“Yes, love?”

“Just promise me, in the afterlife, we’ll still be together? Nothing will change once we’re not here, will it?”

The thought of Heaven and Hell never crossed Frank’s mind as he was brought up as an atheist, but hearing the desperation in Gerard’s voice made him want to believe in them.

“When we get there, nothing will change. We’ll be like exactly how we are now. Perhaps we could get that townhouse or whatever there? I’m not too sure what they have to offer but maybe it’s like an alternative earth but with the people we’ve lost there.”

Gerard smiled into the darkness, “that’ll be nice,” he responded.

“It will. Now, close your eyes. The people told us that it could get really bright near then…end, and I don’t want you damaging your eyes, okay?” Frank said, fighting the shaking in his voice.

Gerard complied, shutting his eyes tightly and hiding his head in Frank’s shirt.

“One last thing,” Frank said, positioning his mouth next to Gerard’s ear, “I love you so much. I can’t find words to express it. It’s overused, but you saved me, Gerard. You really did.”

“I love you too,” Gerard whispered.

“It’s going to get very hot now and then it’ll be over. You won’t feel a thing and I’ll be with you…forever.”

Just as Frank finished his sentence, the heat almost tripled to a blistering degree.

“We’ll see each other in a bit,” Gerard managed to say in a quiet whimper before everything went white hot and finally eerily silent at last.

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be so much longer but I cried so much while writing this, I couldn't do anymore.  
> xo
> 
>  
> 
> ps: add comments (or hate) if you want.


End file.
